Soul
by waterfalls
Summary: "Its about Misty," Daisy lowered her voice some and looked behind her as if to make sure no one would over hear. Bingo! "What happened this time?" I laughed almost wanting to drop the phone. "Is she and her boyfriend fighting again? Not that it surprises me; she has a big mouth and twice the bad temper." "Ash, she miscarried a few weeks ago," Daisy said softly.


**A/N: Not sure what this is…something that had been on my mind and something to help me with my writer's block during my ABC challenge. If you haven't read that then please do and share with me how you think of my style. Not sure if it's gonna be a one shot or not…I'll leave that up to the reviews LOL If I get a lot of likes I may just go ahead and continue this. So enjoy!**

Soul

It was early in the morning when I received the call. When I say early, I mean it was like three, the sky was still black and sparkling stars still scattered across the vast darkness.

I blinked a couple times as I wiped the sleep dust out of my eyes not sure why I had suddenly woken up. I checked around the room and noticed that Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan were still fast asleep. Thinking maybe it was just a dream that disturbed me from my deep slumber I closed my eyes only to hear a soft knocking on the Pokemon Center room's door. I bolted up right again and stumbled to my feet so that I could make my way to the source of the noise. I only then noticed the dim light that seeped from the crack and the shadow that was behind the door.

"Nurse Joy?" I yawned as I opened the door, my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light as the gorgeous woman stood there looking apprehensive and a little worried.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Mr. Ketchum," she whispered glancing at the sleeping lumps of my friends on their beds, "but I have someone on the phone who wishes to speak with you. She says it's very urgent."

Another yawn escaped me as I processed what she told me. There was only one person I could think of that would call me this early, and I thought maybe it might have been my mom. "Okay, I'll be right there." I replied slipping out of the entry way and closing the door softly behind me.

"You can use the video phone in the lobby, I transferred her there," Nurse Joy nodded before shuffling down the dim lit hall, making sure to keep quiet and not waking any of the other trainers that boarded here. I followed after her slowly wondering what it could possibly be that was so important. I wasn't too nervous that she was hurt or anything; if she was she wouldn't have been the one to call. Maybe it was Dawn or May, they wouldn't really know or pay attention to the time difference if they wanted to talk, not that I was calling them selfish or anything.

The lime green video phone was flashing in the lobby a few feet away from me. A bouncing Chansey covered the screen holding a phone it its chubby paws, chanting its name over and over again in an overly excited tone, one that kind of bothered me at this time. I yawned as I took a seat in the cushy pink roller chair and picked up the green speaker device before pressing the red button waiting for whoever it was to appear. The Chansey immediately disappeared and the screen bleeped a few times before a beautiful blonde girl was staring at me intensely. When I say beautiful, it's a complete understatement. She was dazzling in all sorts of the word, with sea-green blue eyes and plump pink lips and porcelain skin that flushed with a light pink hue naturally. I'm not one to sink to the floor in a mushy puddle in front of a gorgeous girl, but even I can appreciate the beauty that the eldest Waterflower possessed.

"Thank Mew she was actually able to wake you up," she gasped out almost as soon as she saw me.

"Er…good morning Daisy. Did you need something?" I asked sheepishly, flushed that I wasn't exactly dressed and my hair was worse than normal and I probably looked like crap due to the lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I need you to like get your butt in Cerulean as soon as you can," the blonde replied not being entirely demanding, but even I could detect the amount of desperation in her high pitched voice.

"Is something wrong then?" I could only think that this was about Misty, my closest friend that I hadn't seen in some time. I'm sure if that feisty redhead needed my help she wouldn't ask, her ego was too big to allow her to do that.

"Its about Misty," Daisy lowered her voice some and looked behind her as if to make sure no one would over hear. Bingo!

"What happened this time?" I laughed almost wanting to drop the phone. I hadn't seen my friend for a while for a reason. I've been trying to avoid her because she had a boyfriend that she seemed to love and my own heart couldn't take it. Not to mention the jerk knocked her up a few months ago, and well…my heart just broke realizing I could probably never win her back now. "Is she and her boyfriend fighting again? Not that it surprises me; she has a big mouth and twice the bad temper."

"Ash, she miscarried a few weeks ago," Daisy said softly stopping me in my jealous triad. That wasn't the only thing that stopped, I'm pretty sure the whole world and my heart followed right along.

"What?"

"Yeah and well…she and David broke up a while before that."

"What the freaking hell Daisy? Why hasn't anyone called me before?" I could feel the anger that I rarely felt start bubbling up inside me.

"Oh please Ash. Don't start making this about you! I'm pretty sure Misty like tried calling you before when she and David split, to let you know and all but if I can remember, a certain jealous trainer wouldn't answer any of her calls."

"I-" there really wasn't anything for me to say. Daisy had said it all, and now I regretted pressing ignore all those time her name came up on my pokegear. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I said with fierce determination. I saw only red as the screen went black.

MAMAMAMA

I entered the gym in a sprint, my heart thudding against my chest rapidly as I looked around the waiting room and noticed the gorgeous blue haired beauty look up from the reception desk with a questioning glance.

"Ash?" she asked with a frown, standing up and making her way around towards me. I didn't really pay Lily any mind as I ran through another set of double doors and made my way towards my best friend's favorite spot. It was only a few flights of stairs down when I skidded to a halt at the Cerulean Gym's pool. This was where all the action took place, battles and performances alike.

"Misty?" I looked around the room, my heart dropping as I realized she wasn't here either. I sank onto the floor and took deep breaths hoping to catch my breath, not looking back as Iris, Cilan and Pikachu entered the room behind me.

"Did you find her?" Iris asked gently falling by my side, breathing hard and gasping for air.

"I don't think she's here," I shrugged, petting Pikachu as he sniffed the air in the pool room.

"She should be home any minute," Lily announced causing all of us to look back at her where she stood at the bottom of the staircase. She didn't look like the normal happy Lily like I remembered, instead she looked tired and stressed. Maybe what was happening to Misty was affecting everybody around her, that's how much everyone cared about her.

"How is she?" I asked not sure if I really wanted the answer.

"She's a strong girl Ash. I sure she'll be like, her normal self in no time," the bluenette replied gently a small smile on her plump pink lips. But that answer only made me feel worse, because I knew for a fact that Lily wasn't telling me something. The way she avoided my gaze proved that Misty was probably falling apart; at least that is what I guessed. I stumbled to my feet wiping the sweat of my brow as I smiled at Lily.

"Your right, she'll be just fine." It was a lie. We all hesitated when we heard the doors open and someone talking earnestly. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that it was Daisy, and possibly Violet, both comforting their baby sister. I didn't stop myself from running back up the staircase, letting my feelings take over as I slammed through the doors and back into the waiting room. I kept on running towards her as she stood in the room, her arms hugging herself as her two sisters talked to her.

"Misty!" I cried out her name, my emotions brimming with regret that it took me this long to see her. She turned her head to me but I didn't take notice of anything as I crashed into her, my arms wrapping around her tightly and clinging onto her so that maybe she could make me feel better. And maybe I could make her feel better with a hug.

"Ash?" It was Violet who gaped from behind Misty but I paid her no attention. My entire being was only on the girl against my chest. That last I'd seen her she had been three months pregnant and pretty round, now she was back to her slender self and she fit snug against me like she always had before the baby, before David. It felt good to know that maybe I was still in the game, that maybe I could get her to love me the way I loved her.

"About time you showed up," Daisy muttered as I removed myself from Misty. I was a little disappointed that she didn't return my embrace but, I could understand her being angry with me. I had ignored her for the past five months.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Mist, I came as soon as I heard I'm so…" I stopped when I looked into her face. Time stood still as I took in her features and her expression with an anxious heart. It was only then that I found she had no expression at all and no emotion…at all. She stood there looking back at me, but I wondered if she could actually see me. This wasn't Misty who would be yelling at me for not staying in contact, this was not the redhead who would tear up because I didn't want to be a part of her and David's life. She wasn't doing anything but staring, and her eyes…oh my mew her eyes. There wasn't any of her normal fire in them, they were almost lifeless, dark and deep and…sad, it was the only emotion that I could pick out. It almost looked as if my best friend had lost her soul.

"I think she should like maybe get some rest," Violet interrupted my observation, taking Misty's shoulders and leading her around a corner and upstairs toward the bedrooms. I longed to follow, to lay beside her and hold onto her, hoping maybe I could bring some light back into those large pools of emptiness.

"So I take it you noticed?" Daisy asked softly. I glanced up at her, watching as a few tears dropped out of her eyes, the same kind of eyes that Misty had. The only difference is that Daisy's now were the only ones glistening with life and brightness.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked, clenching my fists tightly.

"A while I guess, but only after she lost the baby."

"She wasn't like this when she broke up with David?" I asked wishing with all my might that he hadn't caused the fire in my friend to become extinguished.

"No, and that's because she broke up with him. It's a long story that I think she only has the right to tell." Daisy began wiping away her tears, "I'm glad you're here Ash. I think maybe you're the only one who can bring Misty back to life."

"She's not dead," I snapped glaring at the blonde at her choice of words.

"You saw her didn't you?" The blonde snapped right back, I could see where Misty got her vicious temper, "With the way she is now she might as well be. I wouldn't even hesitate to think you're the one that caused all this!" She huffed before turning on her heel and stomping out of the room leaving me to stare longingly up the steps that Misty had disappeared.

**A/N: So here it is…please let me know how this was and let me know if you are curious to how this may end up! And don't forget to read my ABC challenge…I kind of like each and every one I wrote…which is weird because I usually never like my writing ha ha Cheers!**

**~waterfalls**


End file.
